BW004: The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |guest =Don George |machars =Ash Ketchum, Iris |rchars =Jessie, James, Giovanni, Matori |michars =Don George, Don George's Assistants (submanagers), Trainers, Shamus (flashback; silhouette) |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Oshawott, Team Rocket's Meowth, Dewott, Servine |local =Accumula Town, Battle Club |major =Ash catches a Tepig. Tepig knows Ember.}} is the 4th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis As Ash and Iris travel to Striaton City they come across large city, Accumula Town. Iris explains to Ash that that town has a "Pokémon Battle Club", so Ash goes to check it out. They meet Don George, the owner. Ash goes to battle, but an alarm rings, as a mystery Pokémon broke in. Ash and Iris go to check it out, though Team Rocket also have their plans. Episode Plot As Ash and Iris travel to Striaton City, they come across large city which Ash mistakes for Striaton City. Iris explains to Ash Striaton City is the next town. Ash feels down upon hearing this, But Iris then explains to Ash that that town has a "Pokémon Battle Club", which excites Ash, who goes and checks out the Battle club. When he arrives, he sees a Dewott and Servine battling each other. The Servine's trainer Servine to use Leaf Blade, which gets countered by Dewott's Water Gun. Servine is defeated, so the trainer runs off. Ash and Iris looked at the man so said that the man went on talking. The Man welcomed Ash and Iris, then he introduced himself as Don George. Ash told Don George why he wanted to fight. The Dewott trainer comes to Ash and is amazed by his Pikachu, so Ash gives him the challenge. The battle between Ash and the Dewott trainer has begun. Iris thought to herself He was using a Dewott just now, but if he uses another water type, the Electric type Pikachu is at an advantage. Ash told Pikachu to do his best, but when Pikachu came to the battle field Ash's Oshawott came out of its Poké Ball. Pikachu tries to tell Oshawott to go back in its Poké Ball, but Oshawott just pushes Pikachu. The trainer sends Dewott, and due to Oshawott being its pre-evolved form, it gasped and went behind Pikachu. Ash calls Oshawott back in its Poké Ball, so Pikachu goes to battle. Pikachu starts with Thunderbolt, but Dewott dodges. Pikachu's Iron Tail hits Dewott and follows with Volt Tackle. Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Dewott evaded the attack making Pikachu hit a wall. The trainer's Dewott uses Razor Shell, hitting Pikachu. While the battle is raging on, Team Rocket sneaks into the battle club warehouse hoping to steal some Pokémon and intelligence from it. However, a mysterious Pokémon jumps out at them and causes them to step back, therefore setting off the security alarm and causing them to retreat. The alarm interrupts the battle between Pikachu and Dewott. Ash and the gang then check out what caused the alarm to go off and notices Team Rocket even though Don George has some confusion of who they were. What gives them more interest is the mysterious Pokémon that lashed out at Team Rocket, whom is thought of to be an Umbreon. This shocks Don George because the region of Unova had never seen a Pokémon native to Johto. They devise plans to capture this Pokémon. Ash decides to lure the Umbreon out with Pokémon food and gets Oshawott involved in the process. While Ash leaves Pikachu and Oshawott to do patrol, Oshawott nibbles at the food in which Pikachu tries to make it stop so the plan will not go to ruin. Oshawott then pushes Pikachu back and it causes Pikachu to be knocked unconscious by a wall. Oshawott then greedily goes at the Pokémon food, eating it nonstop. Meanwhile, Team Rocket hears about the Umbreon rumor and schemes to make another attempt to rob the battle club. They decide to distract Don George and his crew with Meowth disguised as an Umbreon. Meowth then comes to Don George only to be chased by him and his crew until Meowth intentionally blows his cover by wiping the paint off the coin on his head. Don George and the Crew are shocked at this and break down but when Meowth starts talking, Don George realizes that even though they did not see Umbreon. Don George and his crew scheme to catch Meowth but Meowth gets away from them in a nick of time. Ash finishes setting up the Pokémon food and notices the Umbreon in the process. However, it turns out the Umbreon that was roaming around the battle club was actually a starved Tepig. Ash then notices that there was rope tangled around Tepig's snout therefore preventing it from eating. Ash then rushes out to help the Tepig and tells Iris about the whole story. They manage to corner Tepig and get the rope off his snout. They then give the Tepig Pokémon food and nurses it back to health instantly. Meanwhile, Team Rocket makes their second attempt at their battle club burglary when they notice the unconscious Pikachu on the ground. They ignore the burglary and decide to steal the Pikachu, but they get caught by Oshawott. Ash brings the sleeping Tepig to Don George, who tells Ash that it was left behind by an arrogant and selfish trainer after it lost to a Deerling in the Battle club. The trainer tied up the Tepig to a stake and left it there. Don George noticed the crying Tepig and tried to help it but it chewed itself loose and went after its old trainer, therefore causing the rope to accidentally tangle around Tepig's snout. When the story was over, Ash is disgusted Tepig's old trainer did that and Iris promises to teach that trainer a lesson Tepig then wakes up and notices Team Rocket walking behind Ash. Team Rocket tries to get away on their glass dome mecha but they are stopped by Tepig's Ember. Pikachu is freed and Ash catches it from falling down, while Team Rocket escapes on gliders. Ash thanks Tepig for stopping Team Rocket. Iris then says that it is time for her to capture Tepig, but because of Ash's care for Tepig, it prefers to be with Ash. Ash asks Pikachu what was he doing in a box. Pikachu tries to explain, but this causes Ash to be confused, while Oshawott sighs. Meanwhile, Giovanni contacts Jessie, James and Meowth for a new task in Striaton City. Debuts Character Don George Pokémon *Servine *Dewott *Ash's Tepig Move Razor Shell Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Battle Club *Who's That Pokémon?: Tepig *Ash adopts a -type starter Pokémon from an abusive trainer. This is the same instance Ash runs into in Unova, as with what happened with Charmander, and Chimchar in "Charmander - The Stray Pokémon" and "Glory Blaze!", respectively. *The premiere of the English dub officially confirmed the English names of Dewott and Servine. Gallery Servine gets attacked BW004 2.jpg Don George meets Ash and Iris BW004 3.jpg Oshawott wants to battle BW004 4.jpg Pikachu gets hit by Razor Shell BW004 5.jpg The camera detects Team Rocket BW004 6.jpg Ash shows an Umbreon might be the mysterious Pokémon BW004 7.jpg Meowth sees he will be the distraction BW004 8.jpg Meowth, the Dark Pokémon BW004 9.jpg Pikachu tries to stop Oshawott BW004 10.jpg A lone Tepig appears BW004 11.jpg Ash tries to untie the rope BW004 12.jpg Team Rocket encounters Pikachu BW004 13.jpg Tepig ran off from the Battle Club BW004 14.jpg Team Rocket flies off in the glass dome BW004 15.jpg Pikachu is rescued BW004 16.jpg Iris stretches Tepig's face BW004 17.jpg Tepig would like to travel with Ash }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino